


2048

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, I'm really sorry, I'm sorry but the boys are getting on in years now, It's a bit sad, bit angsty maybe, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was a good man." Sherlock began</p>
<p>This chapter is... well, yeah anyway.<br/>It's a bonus "Fifty Years of 221B" fic, but it's probably one you won't thank me for quite so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2048

Sherlock cleared his throat and straightened his tie. 

The tie was fine, of course, but Sherlock's nerves were showing. Nerves and emotions. The kind of combination that a younger Sherlock Holmes would had scoffed at, but here, now, with the wisdom of years, he let both wash over him briefly before taking a deep, grounding breath and pulling himself together.

"He was a good man." Sherlock began, swallowing around the lump in his throat that threatened to take him apart at any moment.  
"When we first met, he saw something in me that I didn't see myself. I was lost and alone. I was a loose cannon, a liability to myself and others. But he saw something else. He saw me. The man beneath the hard, polished veneer. The lost boy behind quick words and..." Sherlock hesitated for a moment, and Hamish reached across and put his hand on his father's arm. 

"It's OK, Dad." he said calmly, giving the arm a gently squeeze of encouragement.

He could do this, just a few more words to the gathered guests and the eulogy would be over.  
Sherlock dropped his head for a minute and blinked hard, clearing his eyes and his mind.

"In me, he saw a great man, and every day, I thank Greg for the good man that I became."


End file.
